Voyage
by HimeHeenim
Summary: The Shadow King and Eccentric Otaku. Is it even possible for them to be together? A series of one-shots on the most unlikely but adorable pairing in Ouran Koukou Host Club. KyouyaXRenge
1. Tea

This will be a series of KyouyaRenge one-shots. The title Voyage was chosen to reflect their voyage throughout their life together. I do not claim myself to be a good writer and I hope I will receive constructive criticism on my writing. With that said please enjoy this piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club. If I did, I will make TamakiHaruhi and KyouyaRenge canon ASAP. laughs The only thing that I own is probably the plot and also the grammatical errors (yes, I fail in Grammar. You can ask me anything about Anatomy but not Grammar sweatdrops). I don't own D Gray-Man either. smiles

* * *

**i. Tea**

A young woman in her early twenties was seen sipping her tea from a very expensive looking tea cup in a very expensive looking cafe. Her face reflected pure bliss and her brown eyes shine with happiness.

Said woman continue sipping her tea elegantly like she was trained with perfect etiquette her whole life.

Oblivious as she seemed the brown-haired woman notices the adoring stares coming from the men in the cafe. She can also sense the sudden change in atmosphere of the cafe- something that feels scarily like an intention of mass murder which she guessed might be from the girlfriend or wives of the men who are giving her sickeningly adoring stares.

She put down her teacup gently with grace that comes from years of training and reached for the newly bought 'Uki Doki Memorial-D Gray-Man Style' manga from her black Chanel handbag. Coincidentally a random passer-by glanced to adore the magnificent cafe from outside the window which separates the elites and the commoners and his eyes fell on the said woman.

The random guy frowned. The overall picture looked wrong in his eye. A beautiful and elegant looking woman in a sinfully expensive cafe (one which the price of a cup of tea can feed ten children in Africa, but the random passer-by chose to ignore that fact) reading a manga with a serene look on her beautiful flawless face.

Rewind. A beautiful and elegant looking woman in a sinfully expensive cafe reading a 'Uki Doki Memorial-D Gray-Man Style' MANGA with a serene look on her beautiful flawless face.

Something is definitely wrong with this view. He try to move closer but his face came upon the barrier which is the window.

And suddenly without warning, his eyes met with the brown pearls of the woman and he suddenly shivered. Beautiful as it is but right now the gaze that the woman was giving him was deadly. Thinking what's best for his survival and remembering that he still have little children that will miss his presence if he was found dead in front of this expensive cafe, he ran away from that spot as fast as he can.

* * *

Seeing the random man flee for his life, the brown haired woman sighed gently. She flipped her silky long hair before taking another sip of her favourite tea.

Really, she can't imagine why that man was staring at her. And she hated the fact that the man's face was literally plastered on the glass panel window in front of her obscuring her view from the busy streets. If she can only sue that man for invading her view...

But she rather not do that. That man seemed like a salary man and with a wedding band in his finger she was sure that his wife will be in tears if her husband ends up with a debt of one million yen.

Yes. She was kind and she would let it go.

Another sip.

Her hand continue to flick on the next page on the manga, her inner mind screamed MOE when she saw the dashing Rabi blocked the Akuma attack from hitting Erren.

She thought Rabi was cute, but she prefers Kanuda. But then again, both of them can't compare with _him_.

She smiled affectionately thinking of him.

Oh well.

This would at least keep her occupied until he arrives.

* * *

She was getting restless. _Where is he?_

She has been waiting for him since the last hour. She knew that he had an important meeting with a client from Norway to secure a business deal but that was supposed to end forty minutes ago!

Her mind is thinking of ways to punish him. Just as she was thinking of banning him from their bed for a week, a smooth masculine voice whispering her name into her ear broke her from her reverie.

Her fair complexion was replaced with a slight red tint on her cheeks and she knew he was amused with his work of easily getting her to turn red.

She turned and glared at him but was replied with an amusing smirk form his handsome face.

Wait did she said handsome? She actually meant demon-like face.

He made himself comfortable and took a sit opposite of her and she continued glaring at her while secretly appreciating his appearance.

"You're late husband," she pointed out. The words like acid seeping into the skin of a normal human being. One that can easily cause necrosis to the epidermis and dermis, and even the bone of a normal person.

But she wasn't married to a normal human. No. In fact she was married to the most ruthless demon the world can ever find and her acid-like tone have no effect on this gorgeous –er, ugly being in front of her slim form.

He smiled as expected. His eyes shone with cunning that she has grown to be familiar with since she was sixteen.

"Shall I ban you from gracing our bed for a whole week for you to reflect on your actions?" The words slipped out sweetly from her pink lips. Normal people will be running for their life upon hearing the threat masked with sweetness but again, he is not normal.

His right eyebrow rose all the while smirking at her.

"I'd like to see you try that," was his smooth reply.

She glared. He smiled.

After a while, she sighed. Too much energy was spent glaring at the random passer-by and now she has left with not enough energy to continue the battle with her dear husband.

"I forgive you. This time," she hissed.

He continue smiling and took her dainty hands into his big, strong hands, kissing her knuckles gently.

"Thank you princess."

He smiled looking at her flushed face. His face smirking.Again.

"You're sounding like that phony idiot now," she stated her complexion still tinted with redness.

He just smile. A real smile now, while cupping her face and looking at her reaction.

She wonders why she continues to blush with this mediocre affection. After doing the unmentionables with him, why should a simple kiss on her hand make her turn red? There must be something wrong with her facial blood flow. She would make sure to check her Head and Neck Anatomy textbook when they got home.

He gently released her face and she nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Have you finished your tea? We're going to be late for the party. I don't want to imagine the idiot's reaction if we were to arrive later than an hour," he calmly state although no sign of annoyance can be seen when he mentioned the idiot's name.

She smiled. He never wanted to admit it but they were the best of friend despite his constants denials.

He stood up and offered a hand at her like a true gentleman.

"And whose fault is that?" she challenged, taking his hand and steadied herself on her feet.

Just as she was regaining balance, she was pulled into his arms his breath hot against her ears and she again for the nth time blushed.

"I'm sorry Renge. I will definitely make up to you when we get back home," he whispered with his smooth velvety voice which can melt any woman in the world.

"You better or else..." She tries to say out with confidence but it turned out as a whisper.

He released her smirking and put his hand on her waist, both of them walking out of the cafe.

Along the way, she grinned when she felt his arms tightening possessively around her waist when she felt adoring glances from the random population of men in the cafe.

Who knew Kyouya Ootori is so possessive?

* * *

So how was it? I know that this pairing might be difficult for people to accept but I love Kyouya and I want him to be romantically involved with someone (which is not Haruhi because I think Tamaki and Haruhi is the sweetest thing ever). Plus Renge is an interesting character.

I hope fellow KyouyaRenge fans will enjoy reading this!

Please review


	2. Finding A Cure

Another one-shot on this unlikely pair who deserves more Love. This one might probably be a bit weird mostly because I just finish my written finals and I'm feeling weird myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran in any way. I hope I do but sadly the reality will never allow a poor medical student like me to own such a wonderful and funny shoujo manga. However I do own the grammar mistakes and weird storyline that is interlaced with this story.

* * *

**Finding A Cure by HimeHikari**

**ii-Cardiovascular**

The slim figure walks among the towering bookshelf enjoying the silence and privacy in the uninhabited library.

Renge knows she is not a person regularly associated with silence or peace. She is aware of the Ouran population's perception on her personality. To them she is the loud MOE fangirl who have nothing else in her mind aside from MOE culture, cosplays and men.

_That's because they don't know the real me._ She scoffed at the thought. Let them think what they want. This other side of her is only for herself.

While walking at the Science Section of the library she glanced at her silver wrist watch. It was already past 4 p.m and club activities supposedly have ended.

Normally at this time around she will still be in the Third Music Room giving ideas to Kyouya-sama on tactics to appeal to the Host Club clients which is not surprisingly 99 of the Ouran female population. However she excused herself early from the Host Club today earning some puzzled stares from all the hosts. Well, all of them except for Fujioka-kun and Kyouya-sama though.

_Kyouya-sama_

After excusing herself, she paced to the library. The walk itself was enjoyable. The empty corridors of the school made her imagine running in an empty castle in search for her Prince Charming.

The library was already empty when she arrived. Her footsteps echoed creating a calming sound to her ears.

No one knows this (but she suspects her father is aware of this) Renge surprisingly have a sentimental side to her. It is something that she brilliantly hides inside her Fangirl self only releasing it when nobody is around. This side does not come out frequently albeit it does affect her conscience regularly recently. It will only be personified physically when she feels that _sensation_.

It was not something that happens normally when she is in France. The last time it happened was before her childhood Prince namely her cousin get married when she was 8. It went away since then and she never expected that _treacherous_ _sensation_ to make its way back to her heart.

The evil sensation first resurfaced when that incident take place. It was a historical day for her because the evil sensation that she thought have been locked deep in an underground dungeon managed to escape and resurface back into her world making her everyday life a torturing experience since that day. And she was not even joking.

How is it not torturing that your heart decides to beat away from its normal rhythm every time your eyes set on one person? It's not even a coincidence when that person was the one responsible for ripping apart a poor girl's hope in actually seeing a real-life image of Miyabi-kun mercilessly. Is this reaction; your heart indulging into a cruel bout of arrhythmia normal?

Renge peered into the medical textbook bookshelf. Her long brown locks forms an extensive veil around her face when she scouted down to look for the Levick Cardiovascular Physiology.

_Am I suffering from a sickness?_ _What kind of sickness will be selective to a person anyway? Is it because Kyouya-sama harbours a microbe only special to him that makes her having these weird unexplainable symptoms?_

It was getting worse by the day and it had lasted for about four months now. The evil sensation also known as the Renge's-Heart-Won't-Follow-Normal-Sinus-Rhythm-Illness was mild initially. It all started on the day of the first Ouran Sport's Competition. That day she saw Kyouya-sama without restraints.

Despite Kyouya-sama no longer being her Prince Charming she always noticed his deep grey orbs laden with things that she can't yet fathom. Although she proud herself for being a puzzle-solver and an excellent gamer for unknown reason it is exceptionally hard to decipher what Kyouya-sama is thinking. But one thing she knows is that he was always on restraints.

Therefore on that fated day when she saw him for the first time running with all the energy available in his being with full passion, her heart jolted as if being electrocuted. That was the start of her illness and the rest was history.

All this while, Renge had tried her best to conceal her illness. She had done that by working harder than she ever had on her MOE MOE Ouran Journal. However the effort was to no avail. It didn't work in making her feel better. She then took a different turn in handling the matter by reading Shounen manga to drown herself in her imaginary land of battling and saving the world from the clutches of evil. That too did not work. Imagine the horror of making the effort to read manga in the middle of the World History class to relieve her illness but only finding it not to work.

The other day, she took out her shoujo manga collections hoping that the romance would cure her. Surprisingly, reading the intimate scenes made her worst! She was even having 'nightmare' of Kyouya-sama embracing her! Imagine that! How she managed to keep her usual cheerful self when discussing matters with Kyouya-sama yesterday was still a mystery to her. She literally had to put her hands on her chest to refrain her heart from jumping out.

Due to that incident, she decided that it is finally time. Taking matters into her own hands, she decided that she would look up onto a Cardiovascular Physiology textbook to solve her heart's mystery late last night.

_Where is that book anyway?_ She stood up and stretched and noticed the book was on the highest point of the shelf. Using the ladder, she climbed up and tried to reach out for the book which was at the farthest end from where the ladder is. Just as she managed to get a hold on the book, she lost balance and in a split second Renge felt herself in mid-air.

_What a wonderful feeling to be able to fly._

Renge closed her eyes and prepared herself for a hard impact on the wooden floor of the library. _Maybe the impact will jump start my brain and it will take more control on my heart._ She expected to hit the ground but unexpectedly she fell on something warm and comforting. Wrapped in the arms of someone.

The familiar scent and lack of hard impact made her open her eyes slowly, fluttering her eyelids. She was clearly still effected by the fall. But she still have not been able to see her saviour's face clearly.

"Renge-kun, are you alright?" The smooth velvety voice made Renge snapped her eyes open only to realize that she was staring back at Kyouya Ootori. It took her a few more seconds to notice that she was in the arms of Kyouya-sama.

The beautiful deep gray orbs of Kyouya-sama show glimpse of concern.

"Renge-kun? Are you with me?" Hearing that voice so near and taking in his cologne scent and staring into his orbs made Renge's hurt to go into arrhythmia beating faster than it has ever before.

Her unresponsiveness made him inquire for the third time.

"I-I'm fine Kyouya-sama. I think." She answered him, still slightly dazed whether from the fall or due to his nearness she cannot tell.

Kyouya smiled slightly . He gently helped her get her feet back on the ground, his hands on her waist to support her while she regained her balance.

A slight pink tint can be seen on Renge's flawless skin.

"T-thank you Kyouya-sama. It seems that I got careless." Renge explained to Kyouya and allowed herself a hearty laugh to cover her embarrassment.

Kyouya picked up the book that she was trying to grab a hold on and handed it to her. "It's alright Renge-kun. Here, I believe this is the book that you were trying to get."

She took the book and nodded. "Thank you again Kyouya-sama. I am really sorry for the trouble." She honestly thought that despite the foreign evil sensation resurfacing.

"It was my pleasure Renge-kun. It won't be good if the Host Club's manager is injured now would it?" Kyouya answered smoothly.

Renge laughed again. "Yes that will definitely be bad. Who else will plan and advice on activities that will bring the most profit but me!"

She laughed again, this time an honest laugh.

From the corner of her eyes, she was surprised to see Kyouya smiling.

"Kyouya-sama." She beckoned.

Kyouya looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yes Renge-kun?"

"You're smiling. You're really smiling."

She could see he was slightly taken aback at her statement. Although it was only for a nanosecond, she could see the slight changes in his usually calm features. A normal person's eye won't be able to detect it but Renge is no normal person. Her life as an Otaku has made her to more observant than others.

"I guess I am smiling," Kyouya answered.

"Did something happen in the Host Club today while I was gone?" Renge asked excitedly. She knows that her brown orbs must be shining now.

_Did she miss any good item for the MOE MOE Ouran?_

"Did Tamaki-senpai and Fujioka-kun made out in front of the clients?" Renge asked curiously. If they did, that no doubt the number of clients will increase dramatically. A large number of female (and male students alike) are rooting for them to be together despite the taboo.

Kyoya laughed again. "No, it's nothing like that. I assure you. Although I too hope that will happen soon for their own good."

Renge did not understand the last part but she decided not to press it further. Her main curiosity was why Kyouya-sama is laughing freely today after all.

"Then what is it Kyouya-sama?"

Kyouya did not answered instead he simply took her hands and gently kissing her dainty fingers.

To say the Renge was surprised would be an understatement. She was flabbergasted! Her skin might even be the same shade as a ripe tomato now.

"K-Kyouya-sama?"

Renge looked into his eyes and she saw something flicker that made her gasp inwardly_. Am I seeing things now?_

Kyouya did not answer her question instead he politely asked her company for tea which she immediately agreed to.

Later that night, Renge found the answer to her Renge's-Heart-Won't-Follow-Normal-Sinus-Rhythm-Illness. Truth to be told, she had consider, known in fact at the back of her head about it. It was simple.There's nothing medically wrong with the heart or even her brain control center. She was simply in love with the Shadow King of the Host Club. _I am in love with the real Kyouya Ootori._

Renge was not a romantic because she does not want to be hurt. Indulging in beautiful men in mangas, animes and video games will not hurt her and thus she continues to do so. The prospect of love has always been avoided. _Because I don't want to be hurt._

Four months of efforts; denying and blaming her heart was crumbled in a second when Kyouya kissed her hand. And when she saw _that_ _flicker_ in his eyes, she knew that she won't be hurt. She will never be hurt.

She is going to face her feelings like a brave girl that she was. That thought filled her mind before she dozed off taking a first class cruise to dreamland where she was embraced by Kyouya-sama.

On the other side of the town, Kyouya was drafting the plans for the Host Club Summer Ball when his mind flew back to his encounter with the slim girl with rich luscious brown locks in the library. The thought made him smile slightly.

'_Kyouya, you've finally accepted your true feelings haven't you?' Tamaki exclaimed excitedly after their club activities end a week ago. The two of them were walking to the main school gate._

'_I don't think I know what you are trying to imply' was his short answer. His mind was thinking of the next cosplay event for the Club and instantly Renge's face appeared in his mind for a brief second._

_Tamaki made his usual pouting face before continuing 'But you should see how you were looking at her.And how you were stealing glances at her.'_

_He inwardly sighed. His friend is definitely too observant for his own good. If only he was this sharp when it comes to matters concerning him._

'_I don't think I understand what you mean' the Shadow King answered shortly hoping that the blonde man will drop the subject._

'_Renge-kun!' Kyouya almost stopped when Tamaki mentions her name._

_Tamaki smiled knowingly. 'You really should tell her how you feel or else you'll lose her to others. I know that men are lining just to get to know her,' Tamaki mentioned proudly._

_Kyouya just smiled and walked straight. 'I'm afraid I don't know what you're babbling about Tamaki.'_

_Tamaki sighed and continued whining and telling him how he should act on his first love before his beautiful maiden is snatched away by the evil warlocks._

Renge. He's not an idiot like Tamaki who confuses his affection as a fatherly love. He knows he feels an attraction to Renge but he can never explain why it is the eccentric girl. But he does feel _something_.

The Shadow King smiles. This might lead to something interesting. Especially seeing how Renge react to him lately.

The midnight-black haired host continued with his task. _Renge, I hope you're prepared for what's in store for you._

* * *

How was it? Are their characters to OOC? Please tell me what you think. And above all I hope the minority of Ouran fans who can see KyouyaRenge together enjoy this piece. Spread KyouyaRenge love everyone!


End file.
